


Under My Protection

by vivilove



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest Drabbles [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jon finds Sansa in the Vale, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: King Jon finds his cousin hiding in the Vale as Alayne Stone and marries her.





	Under My Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt-Cloaking

 

He'd wanted Alayne from the moment he'd met her.  Stolen moments of hurried kisses and touches had transpired one night at a feast...the night he'd figured out the mystery of the girl named Alayne.  

But he'd not said anything.  A look, an understanding had silently passed between them and he knew then that she was Sansa, once his half-sister and now his cousin.  

"Sansa...are you sure?" he'd asked unsteadily at their bedding.  She'd nodded and he'd pushed forward into her tight heat, losing himself and forgetting the questions he'd meant to ask before they got to this point.  But when she lay there bare for him on top of the furs of their marriage bed, who could expect him to think?

“Why the ruse?” Jon asked later, kissing her shoulder and neck.

He had wrapped his cloak around her and brought her under his protection.  He meant to know everything now.

Sansa lay in his arms, flushed a lovely pink from their passionate loving. He could see the red highlights beginning to shine through since she’d stopped using the dye. Soon it would match the red curls that covered her mound.

“Lord Baelish said I must always be Alayne. He intended me for another. Don’t you see? I had to protect you. I feared what he might do if you learned the truth.”

“He will never threaten you again.” It was true. Lord Baelish was dead. “And, it is _I_ who will protect you now, wife.”

“And take me home again?” she asked wistfully.

“Aye...now I’ll take you home, my love.”


End file.
